The answers
by Outlaw1
Summary: Like, one swear word. Fujin's gone, and Seifer finds a note from her that answers some questions....
1. The Letter

Author: Hi! I made these ideas up in a car trip, and then I typed them up. The story kinda explains some stuff about Seifer and Fujin. R/R, and flames are accepted, okay? I'm a new fanfic writter, so I need feed back. Adios ^_^  
~Outlaw  
  
  
  
Seifer woke up. It had been a hard night, and he hadn't gotten home till 2 a.m.When he became more  
awarev of his surrondings, he realized Fujin's familiar body was not resting next to his. He beacme worried, becuase for the last week  
or so Fujin had look pretty depresed, and she wasn't eating. she didn't look hungry...just sad.   
"Fuj?"  
He entered the small kitchen of Fujin and his small but comfertable cbain in Timber. Thats when he saw the letter.  
It read;  
  
Dearest Seifer:  
Obviously, I'm not in the house while you're reading this.Nor- well, it doesn't matter where I am.  
It's who I am. Did you actually believe my name just happened to be Fujin, the feminine version of Rajin, after I met you?  
No.or NEGITIVE. Did you believe I talked like that for a medical reason or something?No. One eye?   
I could have as many as I like. I could have green hair. I could be a Cerberus if I wanted to, for Hynes sake.  
Or...my sake. That's right, surprise. My names not Fujin. It's whatever you want it to be. Hyne. Thats what a lot of people call me. You think I lie?Search the earth, you'll never find me...  
Of course, it was not on my own accord. I never lied when I said I loved you,and if I could, I'd follow you forever.  
To the ends of the earth. To hell and back. But, my form was dying. You know, the one-eyed, silver haired  
woman with no past. No parents. No history. I had to make up my name and heritage and then place it in the GARDEN computer files  
so i could get in with Rajin and you.  
i am weak. I always was. I never made the earth, no, just watched over the creatures. Human. Beast.  
The funny thing was, they all acted the same. Fighting over worthless land. But one day, I saw you.  
It was in the orphanage. You were acting like a knight,playing with Quistis and SQuall, being the the same knight you saw in your dreams  
with golden hair and a scar. True, I told you your future, but in a way that you never suspected it.  
True, I took a liking to you,maybe from the way you followed the dream that I made you.A Hyne is not suposed to have any emotions to humans, as...  
creatures like me live so long. For years, I tried to form a human body. Unfortionatly, you grew up faster than I could create my form.  
I had to enter the world in an uncomplete body. One eye. A half devoloped voice. Bleached skin and a pale perplection.  
But it worked.And I found you. The rest is history.  
I planned to die of old age (in human years, atleast) and leave like a normal human being. My superiors didn't agree with me.  
They poisoned Fujin, and my body started to slowly die. I didn't want to end up hooked up to machines, die in a hospital. I decided to just   
disaspear. it was for your safety, Seifer,and for my vain. I could never stand being seen with a even paler face and only half-concious.  
There it is. My little life story. Now, here is...my dying wish.  
Forget about me. Get on with your life.You and Rajin. If I find you grieving, I'll be mad ! (haha. YOu didn't think I'm humorus? Your right)  
Maybe, someday, we'll meet again. But don't count on it soon. My love will stand everlasting,for wind is not permanent, but it is  
~Fujin Kazeno  
  
"My love will stand everlasting, for wind is not permanent, but it is." He muttered the last sentence, and reapeted it. And then, he felt the tinge of hot tears forming on his eyes. And a strange cold feeling washed throughout his body, and lingered at his heart. She was gone. Fujin. Gone with the wind.  
  
  
  
Whadja think?, I though this was a little sad when I finished it, but ,i dunno. R/R ^_^ 


	2. Fast Forward

Author's Note: Ok! I just HAD to make another chapter! I have all these liddle ideas ^_^ Well, whadever, R/R, kay?again, flames are welcome ^_^ Oh, and this chapter might suck, cuz I'm still playin with my story line, but it should be ok  
  
It had been 9 years since she left and Seifer had halfway kept his promise. He had gotten on with his life. But he could NEVER forget her. Fujin. He remember that day like yesterday. The day he found the note. He remebered how Rajin had acted when he found out. He didn't believe me ."You're kiddin, right? Fujin couldn't of just died, ya know!" and he had run through the house, calling out her name, through the town. He had even gotten together a search party. But Fujin didn't lie in her letter. She was nowhere.  
Now,9 years later, he guessed he was pretty much the same. The posse was now a duo, and Rajin got pretty annoying without Fuj to kick him, but he had to admit, Rajin was a good friend. Surprisingly, Seifer had somehow gotten back into GARDEN. And even more surprising, he made the Seeds. And here's what takes the cake:He became a teacher for weapondry. When Fujin had said that she might come back, if she did, and if she found him, she could see how he had improved his life. For her. He was going to marry her. Was. Before-  
"Instructor? Instructor Almasy? I don't understand this question."A voie awoke him from his thoughts.  
"Hmm?" Before him stood Sara Dincht. Chickwuss' kid. He had to admit, though, her father had taught her well. She was one of his top students.  
"This one." She pointed to a question.   
"Come on, Sara. I know you can answer that. Whats Gf # 1297? We talked about it, ya know." Uh oh,I'm startin to sound like Rajin, he thought. She walked back to her seat, obviosly pouting. In ten minuets he said,  
"Ok, times up. Please turn in your tests, guys. How was it?" A series of moans filled the room.  
"I guess I should stop making the tests, eh?"   
"YES!!!PLEASE!!!" The answer echoed through the huge room.  
" Heh. Well, get outta here, I wanna get some hot dogs."Some laughter sounded as the kids raced to get to the cafeteria.  
"I'm surprised neither you or another person want to kill each other yet, Seifer." He turned around to Quistis with her hand to her mouth, chuckling to herself.  
"yeah, well I'm just a friend magnet, ya-, I mean, you know."  
"Sure,Sure. Hey, don't forget about the SeeD ball tomarrow, all the Instructors are required to come"  
"Required? Sheesh"  
"Well, just don't forget to come, alright?"  
"Okay, Quisty, whadeva. Adios, I wann ahve some hotdogs!"  
He got through the day without having to argue with Squall once, which, in his book, was agood day. That night, however, he had s strange dream. The only thing he could remember was the cool touch on his face, as if someone was stroking it, and a silouet (sp?i dunno, i cant spell) of a young woman that seemed to melt into the wind as she left.  
"GOOD MORNING!! IT'S 6:00 AND ITS TIME FOR SOME OLDIE ROCK! HERE'S THE SONG "HOW YOU REMIND ME" BY THE BAND NICKLE-" *Slam* Seifer turned off his radio and put on his trenchcoat. (what? did you think he stopped weraing it or something?) Before leaving, though, he noticed the window next to his bed was opened. Hmm, strange...he didn't think he opened it...  
"Whatever" me muttered, leaving with out closing the window because he knew no one could or would enter his room to to steal anything, cause he rreally didn't own anything, except two pictures next to his bed, a pic of the old posse and a pic of Fujin and him.  
The day went pretty smooth, until he realized that the ball was that day, and he, the great Seifer, didn't have a date! Ever since Fujin had...disapeered, he hadn't really had any serious relationships. He just didn't really feel like it, because in the back of his mind he always remembered Fujins note when she said she could come back...  
"Hey Seif! Whats up, ya know?!" The way too cheerful Rajin asked when he suddenly appered next to seifer.  
" do ya have somebody to go with to da thingy? I heard Quistis doesn't have anybody, ya know!!"( Note: Just for anybody to know, I can't stand Quiefers, so don't expect one, okay?)  
"Qusity? Well, I guess I could ask her, being that I'm so irresistable"  
"Sure, whatever, ya know!" And then he was gone. Seifer shook his head at the sight of Rajin running through the halls toward the cafeteria, hoping to get a hotdog, or at least a coke or something.  
Then he saw Quistis. Well, that was easy, he thought, as he walked towards her.  
"Hey, Quitsy!"  
"Hi"  
"Hey*scratches the backof his head* I was thinkin', ya know, if you're not all ready ta-"  
"Sure, Seifer. "  
"HUh? Howd ja know? Am I as predictable as Leonhart or something?"  
"No, I'm just pyschic. Hey, I'll meet you there, you know,the ballroom.At around 6. That should give you enough time to...do whatever guys do before a dance. Watch a football game or something. Whatever, I see you there!" She smiled, and then walked towards the dorms.  
"...?" Seifewr shook his head and started towards the guys dorms, laughing as he went. "pyschic..I bet"  
In exactly 1 hour seifer headed for the ballroom. Though much of the Garden had been updated, the ballroom still looked as it did so many years before...  
"Hey Seifer.Right on time"  
"eh?Oh, hey Qusity"  
"Hey, I gotta go say an openening speach, so, just make yourself comfertable untill the music starts,okay?"  
"Sure,I'll go to the balcony."  
The moon was always full on the SeeD ball. It was a lovely sight.The wind blew slightly, and he closed his eyes and sighed. It was like this the last times he went to the ball, 9 years past. But, then, he wasn't a SeeD, now was he? And man was he mad when Squalll and Zell passed, even though HE was their captain. But Fujin always cheered him up. man, what he'd give for her to be satnding next to him for this dance, too.  
The wind suddenly stopped, making it much warmer out. He was about to leave when a harsh wind blew across his face, making him cover his eyes for a second. He heard a faint laughter, and a way too familiar voice called out,  
"What? The great Knight has to shield his eyes against wind? Really, Seifer"   
It was a voice that was harsh, but still clearly feminine, avoice that he had yearned to hear for so long...  
"Fujin?"  
  
AN: HAHAH cliffhanger ^_^ whadja think? I was kinda running out of ideas, but I think it turned out okay ^_^ 


	3. The quick reunion

AN: Okie Dokie! I'm REALLY happy that people like my fanfic, so heres my third chapter^_^ O, yes, Fujin an Seifer ect. Are squaresofts charecters, so, um, all hail squaresoft ^_^ O, i also kinda have a writers block, so this might no  
  
  
"Fujin!!!!"  
"Hey" There she stood, just like she looked 9 years ago, except that her skin had a more healthy glow. She smiled, and his heart seemed to melt. She was back!! "Oh Fu-"  
"SEIFER?!I'm ready to dance, lesgo!Hey, who are you talking to ? Are you crazy or something?" Quistis appeared at the entranced to the balcony. When he didn't respond, Quistis grabbed his hand and drug him towards the dance floor, and he ripped his hand out of her grasp, saying,"STOP! Don't you see her? it's Fuj!" he looked back. Yep, she was still there and she began walking up to him.  
"Seifer? What are you talking about? Are you feeling-?" Quistis put her hand on his forhead, as if checking for a temperature. At that same time, Fujin made a sign with her hand, and time seemed to freeze.Seifer waved his hand across Quistis' face, and it turned out that, yes, Fujin HAD frozen time.  
"No one can see me but you, Seifer. I havn't completed my physical body yet, but I wanted to see you again"  
"So then, i-it's true, y-you are Hyne...?"  
"What, you didn't believe me?" She walked up to Seifer's side," I thought of all people you would-" She could finish her sentence because at that moment Seifer kissed her, then muttered"I always believed you, Fujin"  
She blushed slightly, then said,"I can't stay long, this body only lasts 15 minuets."  
"When do you think you 'll come back to stay? I mean, in your physical body."  
"It might take, days, weeks. Maybe even years. I can visit you like this, though, if you'd like"  
"That'd be great" Fujin still didn't look very comfertable, looking at the ground. She muttered something, maybe to him, maybe to herself, then said,"Okay, go back to where you were standing, I have to go."  
"When will I see you again?(woah, how many times have you heard that line, eh? Opps, sorry, continue reading ^_^)"  
"Tomarrow. meet me here at midnight. Thats the only time I can get out" With that, she made another sign with her hands and seemed to blow away like dust in the wind  
"-okay?" Quistis continued, pressing her palm against Seifers forehead.  
"What? Oh, yeah. I just, um, saw Fuj Waino! Yeah, that girl in my class with the four fingers"  
"Oh. Ok. Come on, lets dance !"  
Seifer did everything Quistis told him to do, and he did have fun, but quistis noticed that for the rest of the night Seifer seemed to be thinking about something else.  
  
The next morning Seifer ran over what had happened the night before in his head and jotted it down on a notebook. He wrote:  
  
1. fujin IS hyne  
2.fujin can only meet me @ 12:00 pm @ balcony, fl.2  
3. fujin stills loves me  
  
After writing #3, he added, "I think"., and then,"I hope". He started thinking about fujin, but, of course, his happy thoughts were ruined when he saw his clock.  
"SEVEN THIRTY!!! YARGGGGGGG!!!!!!" He ran out of his room, which only made him forget to get the papers that he had graded, so he had to go back and get them, and then left again.The clock read 7:35 when he rushed into the classroom, only to notice an empty one.  
" Hey,um, Seifer, " Seifer turned around to see a smiling Zell, ",it's saturday, dude." 


	4. The Instructions

AN: WOW! People actually like my fanfic! *sniff* I'd like to thank the academy. yeah yeah. hey, if any of you guys has any ideas for the story , please email em to me at Yoshiarfox2@aol.com. I'd greatly appreciate any ideas, cuz..um. I'm only so creative, ya know? I've got one idea, but I'd really like to make a pretty long fanfic, sooo...tell me some ideas ^_^ Alright, an Squaresoft made these wonderful characters, so all hail S. soft  
  
"Okay, so I totally made a.chicken of myself in front of Chickenwuss, but, that's okay!" Seifer muttered as he once again ran through the halls.  
  
"Excuse me, sir! Please, don't run in the halls! Professor, please!" Seifer slowed down and looked behind him, to see a young boy and his two obvious partners huffing behind him. The Disiplinary Comitee, obviously. He smirked. I't hadn't bee so long back since he was that kid, but he definatly wasn't that polite  
  
"Sorry!" he yelled before once again sprinting towards the dorms, hoping that he could get some more sleep, but no of course not, cause walking down the hall walked Quistis, and she motioned him over.  
  
"Whassup, Quisty. Ya know, I'm tired, an' I just learned from Chickenwuss dat its Saturday, so I thought I'd just go to my d-"  
  
" Seifer, shut up. I'm tired too, but this is important. You've been to Galabadia, right?  
  
"Well, yea, but, that was along time ago an-"  
  
"Seifer, listenen and listenen good. You're going into Galabadia Garden, and You're gunna be a spy and find out why Galabadia wants to go to war with us  
  
.OkieDokie????!!!" Her face was beet red, and she had obviously already gone to talk with the other Instructors (Zell, Squall, Selphie, and maybe this guy named Joe, but he was rarely at the GARDEN anymore).  
  
" W-wait *sweat drop * don't I have a say in this? No way I'm gunna go there-"  
  
"Yes, you are! Now, go take your nap or something, you're gonna need the rest.The boat leaves Tuesday. Case closed." With that , she turned and walked away.  
  
"QUISTY! HEY, HEY WAAAAAIIIT!!!"  
  
Ten hours later, her explained the dilemma to Fujin.  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"Well, thanks for the support, Fuj."  
  
"Hey! Ya think I'm not gunna help you? Just ask Quistis to get you a picture of a Galabadian soldier-without the helmet, please- and I'll do the rest, kay?" She winked. It was the first time Seifer had ever seen her this perky. Maybe death kinda woke up her social abilities or something... he sighed, and headed towards his dorm.  
  
Right, this is SUPER small, but the next part has to have its own chapter cuz it does. So, 5th chap. should be up reall soon, I just have to fix some stuff ^_^  
  
~Outlaw 


	5. The Depature

AN: All right! Some studying for Semesters have made he busy, but tonite I'm writin' again. O, an, I know my spelling's horrid, but its not a school assignment, so I'm not worried bout spellin', so there ^_^  
  
"Here's the picture, Fujin. I don't know why the heck you need it, but if it makes my like easier, fine with me." Seifer handed the wallet-sized photo to the albino.  
  
"Wait and see. You're leaving tomorrow, correct? I'll get you the skin-"  
  
"Da, what?"  
  
"Skin. It's like a full body mask, but extremely detailed. I'll give you some more info 'marrow at around noon. I got this thing with 12-o clock. Got it? Good." With that, Fujin left with what seemed to be the wind, and Seifer stood alone at the balcony.  
  
"Everybody's givin' me orders lately! Sheesh." Seifer sighed, as he swore he heard a faint laughter coming from the wind.  
  
The next morning Seifer arranged his few things (an extra trenchcoat, extra gloves, and his gunblade(and gunblade polish, of course) and some other stuff like his pin- er BLUE toothbrush.)  
  
"Noon. Alright, Fuj, you'd better be here."  
  
"What, thought I lied?" Fujin's form appeared, holding what he thought to be some sort of blanket.  
  
"Listen, Seifer. This thing" She pointed to the blue fabric laying in her arms,"is a Skin. Once on, it will make the wearer look like the figure, the Galabadian in this case, for exactly three weeks. After that, the soldier in the Galabadian Garden's gunna be a normal ol' Balambian. You got it? 24 days. Good luck." Gone.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Fujin."  
  
"Seifer, have you got your disguse ready? You still haven't told me what it is  
  
, but it better be good. And I'm starting to wonder who the heck you're talking to.." Quistis was sudden;y at his side,  
  
" You think I don't got an idea, the great Seifer? I thought you knew me, Quistis. I got everythin' under control, don't you worry" And at that moment, the boat's horn sounded, alarming all pasengers to get their butts aboard.  
  
"That's my call, Quisty. Adios!" he ran to the boat gate, leaving Quistis to stand there alone, wondering why he was so trustworthy in his disguse, as it seemed he didn't even have one...  
  
Fujin looked through the trees on the top of the cliff overlooking the harbor. She was worried that the Skin would only last for a few days, not the three weeks she needed it to. She was using much of her power for her physical body, and this had been so sudden she had only been able to make a weak model of the usually more powerful Skins.  
  
"Well," she said aloud to no on in particular, "I guess I'm gunna hafta follow him." With that, she turned into a figure of a young girl, a figure she had used long ago. The girl had raven black hair, hence her name was Raven. She was around eight or nine, and had cerulean blue eyes. Slowly, Raven made her way down the cliff and disapeered, reappereing on the deck of the S.S.Annmarie, the same boat Seifer was unpacking his lugage.  
  
Hours later, the Annmarie pulled up to the Galabadian harbor, and Seifer slipped on the Skin. It felt like he was diving into a cold pool or something like that, but in seconds the sensation was gone. Seifer looked into the mirror, and saw he was no longer Seifer Almasy, but Hunter Maten, and was decked out in the full Galabadian uniform, and the helmat lay near his feet.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
AN: okay, that's it. Cuz I say so. Kna. I should be done real soon with the next chap, don't worry ^_^ I know this was short 


	6. The Instructions, take 2

Hunter (a.k.a. Seifer) walked down the boarding plank onto the dock when a young girl's voice screeched over the clamoring of the crowd, "DADDY!!!!!!!DADDY DADDY !!!" Seconds later a young girl with black hair was latched onto his neck. Something, Seifer guessed sent the Skin, popped into his head, something like a bio. It had the words:  
  
Raven Manten, Daughter, 9  
  
"H-Hey, Raven!!!" He said, hoping the little girl wouldn't think he wasn't her father. That made Seifer wonder where was the actual Hunter Manten???  
  
Then girl latched onto his arm, saying," Come on, Daddy. Lesgo home!!!I'm hungry. I missed you! Did you have fun? I had fun.." She continued to talk, but ever so often she would look back, seeming to notice something sometimes, and she would speed her pace up.  
  
Seifer sighed. The kid didn't seem to suspect him to be anybody else than her father. This won't be so hard, I guess..  
  
But, Seifer couldn't have a lucky streak, of course. The next day, the Galabadian general wanted him to bring the information he had collected on his spy trip. That's what this guy was doing out of Galabadia, Seifer thought. Now what was he going to do?? The Skin didn't give him any information, only the uniform and helmet...  
  
He entered the office, and the man confronted him immediately.  
  
"What info did you obtain in the mission, soldier?"  
  
"Uh..well."  
  
"The trip to Balamb GARDEN???????? You WERE the one who was on the mission, correct?"  
  
"Wha-Yea, I mean, Yessir! I learned.." Seifer thought hard. Come on!! You live there!! Think of a good lie!! " That the SeeDs..." He then remembered what Squall had told him in the desert prison. No doubt it was a lie. But it just might work." The SeeDs master plan is to..to plant millions of flowers!"  
  
"W-What are you talking about?!?" The general roared  
  
"" Flowers! They, um, would make people feel safe, right? Well, when everybody was serene and happy, the SeeDs would attack and take over everything! Yeah, that's it!!!!"  
  
"Hmmm..I guess that's a plan that could only be generated by the Balamb idiots.." Seifer sighed. The dude seemed to actually believe it!! Then he remembered his mission.  
  
"Um sir, could I ask a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is this information important?"  
  
"Soldier..I have told you this a million times..Very well.The information you gave me may help our mission. This is secret, you understand?!?"  
  
"Yessir"  
  
" It is operation WeedWacker.We will attack Balamb in a month. You will lead the attack."  
  
"Yessir. But, in all due respect, why are we attacking Balamb?"  
  
"Why? Well, because they have valuable land. That knight.what was his name..the blond one.."  
  
"Seifer Almasy?"  
  
"Yes. He found the same information you found on what the SeeDs are planning. Anyway, if we do not want to be annihilated by them, we must destroy them first. Understand?"  
  
"Yessir. Thank you."  
  
"Good. You are dismissed."  
  
Seifer walked back to the home Manten called home. Little did he know the girl called Raven had heard the whole conversation. Of course, the little girl was not Raven Manten, but Fujin Kazeno. She smiled. Seifer actually seemed to be able to fool people! Now if only she could keep up with him until the mission was over! Her legs were so much smaller than his!!!!!  
  
AN: Okay, was that long enough?!?! Heh.whadeva ^_^ I don't  
  
Know any military positions, so I don't think a normal soldier can control an army, but I don't know what position does ^_^ Shows my immense intelligence, eh? Hope for the next chap. To be up soon, Adios ^_^ 


	7. So Long!

I hate to say it, but this story "The Answers" is from this day one, dead. I wrote this a year ago (when I was 11, mind you) and I have found that I had written myself into a corner. If anybody wants to continue it, your welcome to it. Sorry, but, well, I just couldn't think of anything else to do, and really had no more urge to write. I had planned for it to be a oneshot, which I may very well turn it back into, with only the first chapter remaining. Well, I've written too much now, buut…..yeah… ^_^* it was my forst story, and I still love the plot ^_^* okay, I'll stop talking now  
  
Tootles,  
  
Outlaw 


End file.
